We are in Mario World 3
by Dalian koopa
Summary: Please do not kill me is my first story I write and I feel my bad English I'm Spanish
1. Capítulo 1

Four girls of our world were watching the show of Super Mario Bros 3. "I wish they were real." Said a girl with blonde hair in two pigtails, blue eyes with a blue shirt with a drawing smile. "

"They have to lose those stupid brothers!" kooky has good ideas and defeat, "says a girl cranky with ginger, waist long hair, brown eyes and a white hoodie with musical notes."

"If you were there would surely win the stupid brothers" and "our favorite characters would know hehehe" say twin with light brown hair with bangs shoulder, one with a long braid with bangs, blue eyes and the other green purple Kids a rainbow and the other with black cat print.

When the TV suddenly becomes black.

"Marie your stupid TV is broken!" shouts the blonde girl.

"Television is new mom and dad kill me when they find out!" Ginger hair says panic girl.

"Jenny stops scare sure is a blackout," says short hair.

When the TV suddenly looks green and one hand grabs one twin.

"aaaah Dalian help me!" screams braid hair.

"Crystal!, Take my hand," shouts dalian almost crying.

"I can not!"

"Of course you can, take the hand of his sister now!" Jenny desperate cries.

Crystal gets to take the hand of his sister, but also drags him toward the TV, Jenny and Marie catch to Dalian, but leads directly to the TV and everything is quiet.

End of first chapter introduced myself, is too short, and expect to have these girls see in the next chapter and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were screaming as they were falling in a vacuum.

"aaaaaaaahhh tell my mom and dad always love you I hate you for breaking my piano but I love it" screams Marie.

"Dalian, Crystal want you to know that if we die ..." You are the best cousins I have, "says Jenny crying.

"Same here and Marie are the best friend I wish we could give me a hug", says Dalian with outstretched arms. "

The girls hug while crying and finally see a light, they are afraid that this is weighing an end when falling on top of something soft, look down and see the Mario Brothers, Toad and Princess Peach.

"Are we dead?, Or is my mind that has created my happy world," says Crystal doubtful.

"First of all can be downloaded from the top of us, we are crushing and secondly, that you are not dead," says Mario almost airless.

The girls down on top of them and watch them all trying to process everything that happened suddenly fleeing Mario Brothers haste and get into a tube that leads directly to Bowser Castle

"oh do not go straight to the castle bowser" says Peach altered.

"Do not worry, we'll bring back the princess, right Luigi," Mario says and looks at his brother.

The brothers go after the girls not knowing what to expect.

In the next chapter awaits the Mario brothers and our girls. Comment please ...


	3. Chapter 3

When the girls come out of the tube they note with astonishment bowser Castle and its surroundings.  
"It's awesome, let's get" Jenny says with amazement and heading towards the door, but Marie grabs her arm.

"High when enters inside and find King Bowser that you're going to say, I love your Castle and I'm in love with one of his sons "says Marie imitating the voice of Jenny.

"You're right... I hate you!"Says Jenny crossing arms and pouting.

"That happens with the Mario Brothers "says Dalian looking to her twin sister.

"If you can that they have followed us we have to hide "says crystal.

"Of course we have followed it"

Said a voice behind them, they are turned over and are the very annoying Mario Brothers.

" you come out of running that way?"Asks Luigi.

"And the more important because you want to hide you from us "says Mario facing Crystal.

"That we will help the King bowser get the Mushroom Kingdom and you can do nothing about "Crystal says quietly.

"What!" shouts Mario.

"What you heard or you're deaf " says Dalian very upset.

What did not know that hidden listening carefully were the koopa twins.

"So that these human want to help King Father "says hop.

"We have to tell you right now "says hip.

The two run away to tell you all what they had heard to the fearsome King Koopa.


	4. Chapter 4

"King Dad!" shout the twins closer to his father who was on his throne complaining about Mario.

"what happens now?"She asked bowser boring.

"we have seen a human girls" begins hip

"and wanted to help you conquer the Mushroom Kingdom" ends hop.

"I don't need the stupid human girls !"Annoying bowser roars.

"but..." starts hop.

"King Dad"terminates hip.

"I have said that no!"It roars bowser in the face of the twins.

kooky von koopa hear everything you told your brothers and goes toward his father.

"King Pope that humans can be useful"says kooky.

"that could make those stupid human" says bowser looking to his eldest son.

"they can be our slaves, they will make everything we tell"says kooky with a wicked smile.

"I like the idea is twisted"it says bowser. "

"kootie pie, bully, big mouth, cheatsy!"He screams bowser.

The four koopalings come running.

"I have a mission for you"smiles bowser.

The koopalings look puzzled as his father he tells them the plan while they smiles wickedly.

"don't worry we take care"says cheatsy. "

"we know where they are"begins hop

"follow us"ends hip.

"This will be fun," thinks bowser

The koopalings are directed place where the girls are fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

When the koopalings arrive to the place are a very comic scene, the twins were throwing mustache to Mario while laughing madly, a Luigi unconscious on the floor with a bump head Marie with a pan in the face of anger and Jenny's hand by removing the portfolio to Luigi and Mario.

"Those are the human who will be our slaves "says cheatsy looking at Jenny with a smile. "

"As soon as we start, just before I have to get my manicure, "says kootie pie admired your nails. "

"Let the fun begin "said kooky while withdrawing a net.

Marie comes to Mario and hits him with the frying pan without any account of the koopalings is approaching them quietly, launches the network and traps them.

"We already have them King Dad will be proud of us, can we reward or too..." starts big mouth but it is by bully who puts your hand into the mouth.

"You want to shut up damn time!"He screams bully.

"Let's go back to the Castle at one time and these girls are good they could with the Mario Brothers, can be very useful" says with a smile.

"Get me out of here now!"He screams Crystal looking kooky with narrowed eyes.

"To make our slaves and have to do what I say "mocks kootie pie.

"Neither dreams Princess of Dad "says Dalian mocking kootie pie.

"How dare you talk to me so I am a Princess" kootie raised hand Dalian, but retains her Hip.

"Let's go with King Papa, you annoy by take a long time "he says as he looked smiling at Dalian who was also giving you a smile.

The koopalings return to the Castle while the girls were that thoughts of that we are going to occur now.

"Unless Rob it portfolio to those idiot" says Jenny laughing.


End file.
